chaostcgfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Booster Pack
MH.png|'探偵オペラ ミルキィホームズ' Tantei Opera Milky Holmes MH-001 / MH-100|link=Tantei Opera Milky Holmes HF2.png|'ハイスクール・フリート Vol.2' High School Fleet Vol.2 HF-121 / HF-220|link=High School Fleet Vol.2 GRP.png|'グリザイア：ファントムトリガー' Grisaia : Phantom Trigger GRP-001 / GRP-100|link=Grisaia : Phantom Trigger FE.png|'フェイト・エクストラ ラストアンコール' Fate/EXTRA Last Encore FE-001 / FE-100|link=Fate/EXTRA Last Encore OL2.png|'オーバーロード II' Overlord II OL-101 / OL-200|link=Overlord II GU3.png|'ご注文はうさぎですか？？ Vol.2' Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka?? Vol.2 GU-201 / GU-300|link=Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka?? Vol.2 YZ5.png|'リドルジョーカー' RIDDLE JOKER YZ-401 / YZ-500|link=RIDDLE JOKER RO.png|'りゅうおうのおしごと！' Ryuuou no Oshigoto! RO-001 / RO-100|link=Ryuuou no Oshigoto! SF3.png|'蒼の彼方のフォーリズム Vol.2' Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm Vol.2 s/f-201 / s/f-300|link=Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm Vol.2 FM.png|'フルメタル・パニック！' Full Metal Panic! FM-001 / FM-100|link=Full Metal Panic! LoS5.png|'タユタマ2 AS & 縁りて此の葉は紅に' Tayutama 2 -After Stories- & Yorite Konoha wa Kurenai ni LoS-296 / LoS-395|link=Tayutama 2 -After Stories- & Yorite Konoha wa Kurenai ni BS.png|'ブレンド・S' Blend S BS-001 / BS-100|link=Blend S OL.png|'オーバーロード' Overlord OL-001 / OL-100|link=Overlord AU6.png|'千の刃濤、桃花染の皇姫' Sen no Hatou, Tsukisome no Kouki AU-369 / AU-468|link=Sen no Hatou, Tsukisome no Kouki AHO.png|'アホガール' Aho Girl AHO-001 / AHO-100|link=Aho Girl DC3.png|'ダ・カーポ 3.00' D.C. ~Da Capo~ 3.00 DC-266 / DC-365|link=D.C. ~Da Capo~ 3.00 NGL.png|'ノーゲーム･ノーライフ' No Game, No Life NGL-001 / NGL-100|link=No Game, No Life RA.png|'ロクでなし魔術講師と禁忌教典' Rokudenashi Majutsu Koushi to Akashic Records RA-001 / RA-100|link=Rokudenashi Majutsu Koushi to Akashic Records RE.png|'レクリエイターズ' Re:CREATORS RE-001 / RE-100|link=Re:CREATORS HK.png|'ノラと皇女と野良猫ハート' Nora to Oujo to Noraneko Heart HK-001 / HK-100|link=Nora to Oujo to Noraneko Heart KS2.png|'この素晴らしい世界に祝福を！２' Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! 2 KS-101 / KS-200|link=Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! 2 YS.png|'幼女戦記' Youjo Senki: Saga of Tanya the Evil YS-001 / YS-080|link=Youjo Senki: Saga of Tanya the Evil SH.png|'冴えない彼女の育てかた' Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata SH-001 / SH-100|link=Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata KF.png|'けものフレンズ' Kemono Friends KF-001 / KF-168|link=Kemono Friends BW.png|'ブレイブウィッチーズ' Brave Witches BW-001 / BW-100|link=Brave Witches MI.png|'魔法少女育成計画' Magical Girl Raising Project MI-001 / MI-100|link=Magical Girl Raising Project LoS4.png|'タユタマ ＆ タユタマ２' Tayutama & Tayutama 2 LoS-196 / LoS-295|link=Tayutama & Tayutama 2 QC.png|'クオリディア・コード' Qualidea Code QC-001 / QC-100|link=Qualidea Code RZ.png|'Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活' Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu RZ-001 / RZ-100|link=Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu YZ4.png|'千恋＊万花' Senren ＊ Banka YZ-301 / YZ-400|link=Senren ＊ Banka NY.png|'ネトゲの嫁は女の子じゃないと思った？' Netoge no Yome wa Onnanoko ja Nai to Omotta? NY-001 / NY-100|link=Netoge no Yome wa Onnanoko ja Nai to Omotta? HF1.png|'ハイスクール・フリート' High School Fleet HF-001 / HF-120|link=High School Fleet MJA2.png|'真剣で私に恋しなさい！A Vol.2' Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! A Vol.2 MJA-101 / MJA-200|link=Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! A Vol.2 KS1.png|'この素晴らしい世界に祝福を!' Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! KS-001 / KS-100|link=Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! IL.png|'アイランド' ISLAND IL-001 / IL-100|link=ISLAND SF2.png|'蒼の彼方のフォーリズム' Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm s/f-101 / s/f-200|link=Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm SA.png|'シュタインズ・ゲート ゼロ & カオスチャイルド' STEINS;GATE 0 & CHAOS;CHILD NP-471 SA-001 / NP-520 SA-050 / SA-100|link=STEINS;GATE 0 & CHAOS;CHILD ST.png|'新妹魔王の契約者' Shinmai Maou no Testament ST-001 / ST-100|link=Shinmai Maou no Testament HA.png|'緋弾のアリアAA' Hidan no Aria AA HA-001 / HA-100|link=Hidan no Aria AA GU2.png|'ご注文はうさぎですか？？' Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka?? GU-101 / GU-200|link=Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka?? ARP2.png|'劇場版 蒼き鋼のアルペジオ ‐アルス・ノヴァ‐' Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova Cadenza ARP-146 / ARP-245|link=Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova Cadenza GE.png|'ゴッドイーター' GOD EATER 5th ANNIVERSARY EDITION GE-001 / GE-100|link=GOD EATER 5th ANNIVERSARY EDITION NB.png|'のんのんびより' Non Non Biyori NB-001 / NB-100|link=Non Non Biyori YZ3.png|'サノバウィッチ' Sanoba Witch YZ-201 / YZ-300|link=Sanoba Witch SW4.png|'ストライクウィッチーズ Operation Victory Arrow' Strike Witches : Operation Victory Arrow SW-321 / SW-420|link=Strike Witches : Operation Victory Arrow PM.png|'プラスティック・メモリーズ' Plastic Memories PM-001 / PM-100|link=Plastic Memories AB.png|'エンジェルビーツ!' Angel Beats! -1st beat-'' AB-001 / AB-100|link=Angel Beats! -1st beat- ETM.png|'えとたま''' Etotama ETM-001 / ETM-120|link=Etotama DC2.png|'ダ・カーポ 2.00' D.C. ~Da Capo~ 2.00 DC-166 / DC-265|link=D.C. ~Da Capo~ 2.00 OYS2.png|'俺嫁セレクション2015' Oreyome Selection 2015 OYS-001 / OYS-015|link=Oreyome Selection 2015 IS.png|'IS＜インフィニット・ストラトス＞' IS '' IS-001 / IS-100|link=IS ＜Infinite Stratos＞ LoS2.png|'世界と世界の真ん中で ＆ 運命線上のφ''' Sekai to Sekai no Mannaka de & Unmei Senjou no Phi LoS-046 / LoS-145|link=Sekai to Sekai no Mannaka de & Unmei Senjou no Phi MV.png|'魔弾の王と戦姫' Lord Marksman and Vanadis MV-001 / MV-100|link=Lord Marksman and Vanadis GR4.png|'グリザイアの果実＆ちるちる✩みちる' Le Fruit de la Grisaia & Chiruchiru ☆ Michiru GR-246 / GR-345|link=Le Fruit de la Grisaia & Chiruchiru ☆ Michiru PT.png|'恋がさくころ桜どき＆ましろ色シンフォニー' Koi ga Saku Koro Sakura Doki & Mashiro Iro Symphony PT-001 / PT-100|link=Koi ga Saku Koro Sakura Doki & Mashiro Iro Symphony IM2.png|'アイドルマスター ワンフォーオール' THE iDOLM@STER ONE FOR ALL IM-121 / IM-240|link=THE iDOLM@STER ONE FOR ALL SKe.png|'恋姫†英雄譚' Koihime † Eiyuutan SKe-001 / SKe-100|link=Koihime † Eiyuutan SF1.png|'恋と選挙とチョコレート ＆ いますぐお兄ちゃんに妹だっていいたい！' Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate & Ima Sugu Onii-chan ni Imouto Datte Iitai! s/f-001 / s/f-100|link=Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate & Ima Sugu Onii-chan ni Imouto Datte Iitai! YZ2.png|'天神乱漫 LUCKY or UNLUCKY!? ＆ のーぶる☆わーくす' Tenshin Ranman Lucky or Unlucky!? & Noble ☆ Works YZ-101 / YZ-200|link=Tenshin Ranman Lucky or Unlucky!? & Noble ☆ Works GU1.png|'ご注文はうさぎですか？' Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka? GU-001 / GU-100|link=Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka? AL.png|'ランス９ ヘルマン革命' Rance IX Helman Kakumei AL-001 / AL-100|link=Rance IX Helman Kakumei SO.png|'そらのおとしものFinal 永遠の私の鳥籠＆劇場版そらのおとしもの 時計じかけの哀女神' Sora no Otoshimono Final: Eternal My Master & Sora no Otoshimono the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork SO-055 / SO-154|link=Sora no Otoshimono Final: Eternal My Master ARP1.png|'蒼き鋼のアルペジオ -アルス・ノヴァ-' Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova ARP-046 / ARP-145|link=Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova ES3.png|'英雄＊戦姫GOLD' Eiyuu*Senki GOLD ES-146 / ES-245|link=Eiyuu*Senki GOLD imo.png|'最近、妹のようすがちょっとおかしいんだが。' Saikin, Imouto no Yousu ga Chotto Okaishiin Da Ga. imo-001 / imo-100|link=Saikin, Imouto no Yousu ga Chotto Okaishiin Da Ga. XX.png|'月に寄りそう乙女の作法＆乙女理論とその周辺-Ecole de Paris-' Tsuki ni Yorisou Otome no Sahou & Otome Riron to Sono Shuuhen -Ecole de Paris-'' XX-001 / XX-100|link=Tsuki ni Yorisou Otome no Sahou & Otome Riron to Sono Shuuhen -Ecole de Paris- SKo.png|'戦国†恋姫 ～乙女絢爛☆戦国絵巻～''' Sengoku † Koihime ~Otome Kenran ☆ Sengoku Emaki~ SKo-001 / SKo-100|link=Sengoku † Koihime ~Otome Kenran ☆ Sengoku Emaki~ VA5.png|'アニメ「リトルバスターズ！～Refrain～」' Little Busters! ~Refrain~ (TV) va-301 / va-400|link=Little Busters! ~Refrain~ (TV) MJA.png|'真剣で私に恋しなさい！A' Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! A MJA-001 / MJA-100|link=Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! A IM1.png|'ぷちます！-プチ・アイドルマスター-' Puchimas! -Petit iDOLM@STER-'' IM-001 / IM-120|link=Puchimas! -Petit iDOLM@STER- DR.png|'ダンガンロンパ THE ANIMATION''' Danganronpa The Animation DR-001 / DR-100|link=Danganronpa The Animation YZ1.png|'天色＊アイルノーツ & ドラクリオット' Amairo ＊ Islenauts & Dracu-Riot! YZ-001 / YZ-100|link=Amairo ＊ Islenauts & Dracu-Riot! AG5.png|'マブラヴ オルタネイティヴ トータル・イクリプス' Muv-Luv Alternative - Total Eclipse ag-287 / ag-386|link=Muv-Luv Alternative - Total Eclipse HN.png|'変態王子と笑わない猫。' Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko HN-001 / HN-100|link=Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko TG.png|'レミニセンス' Reminiscence TG-001 / TG-100|link=Reminiscence SW3.png|'ストライクウィッチーズ 劇場版' Strike Witches the Movie SW-221 / SW-320|link=Strike Witches the Movie DC1.png|'ダ・カーポ 1.00' D.C. ~Da Capo~ 1.00 DC-001 / DC-120|link=D.C. ~Da Capo~ 1.00 XX.png|'オーガスト 3.00' August 3.00 XX-001 / XX-100|link=August 3.00 VA4.png|'アニメ「リトルバスターズ！」' Little Busters! (TV) va-201 / va-300|link=Little Busters! (TV) AT.png|'あっぱれ！天下御免' Appare! Tenka Gomen AT-001 / AT-100|link=Appare! Tenka Gomen GR3.png|'グリザイアの果実 2.00' Le Fruit de la Grisaia 2.00 GR-146 / GR-245|link=Le Fruit de la Grisaia 2.00 AG4.png|'トータル・イクリプス' Total Eclipse ag-187 / ag-286|link=Total Eclipse VA2.png|'初恋1/1 & カノン' Hatsukoi 1/1 & Kanon va-101 / va-200|link=Hatsukoi 1/1 & Kanon YY.png|'ゆるゆり♪♪' Yuru Yuri♪♪ YY-001 / YY-100|link=Yuru Yuri♪♪ AW1.png|''' ‘&’-空の向こうで咲きますように- ' '' '&' - Sora no Mukou de Sakimasu you ni - '' AW-001 / AW-100|link='&' - Sora no Mukou de Sakimasu you ni - MJS.png|'真剣で私に恋しなさい！S''' Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! S MJS-001 / MJS-100|link=Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! S NM.png|'あの夏で待ってる' Ano Natsu de Matteru NM-001 / NM-100|link=Ano Natsu de Matteru ES1.png|'英雄＊戦姫 1.00' Eiyuu*Senki 1.00 ES-001 / ES-100|link=Eiyuu*Senki 1.00 SW2.png|'ストライクウィッチーズ２' Strike Witches 2 SW-101 / SW-220|link=Strike Witches 2 MJ.png|'真剣で私に恋しなさい！！ 1.00' Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai!! 1.00 MJ-001 / MJ-100|link=Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai!! 1.00 TA2.png|'快盗天使ツインエンジェル 1.00' Kaitou Tenshi Twin Angel 1.00 TA-037 / TA-136|link=Kaitou Tenshi Twin Angel 1.00 BT2.png|'バカとテストと召喚獣にっ！' Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Ni ! BT-122 / BT-206|link=Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Ni ! XX.png|'オーガスト 2.00' August 2.00 XX-001 / XX-100|link=August 2.00 NP4.png|'シュタインズ・ゲート & カオスヘッド' STEINS;GATE & CHAOS;HEAD NP-245 / NP-344|link=STEINS;GATE & CHAOS;HEAD XX.png|'ネブ 2.00' Navel 2.00 XX-001 / XX-100|link=Navel 2.00 Rio.png|'リオ レインボーゲート! 1.00' Rio RainbowGate! 1.00 Rio-001 / Rio-100|link=Rio RainbowGate! 1.00 GR1.png|'グリザイアの果実 1.00' Le Fruit de la Grisaia 1.00 GR-001 / GR-100|link=Le Fruit de la Grisaia 1.00 AG2.png|'アージュ 1.00' âge 1.00 ag-051 / ag-150|link=âge 1.00 SKm.png|'真・恋姫†無双 ～萌将伝～ 1.00' Shin Koihime † Musou ~Moeshouden~ 1.00 SKm-001 / SKm-100|link=Shin Koihime † Musou ~Moeshouden~ 1.00 VA1.png|'ビジュアルアーツ 1.00' Visual Art's 1.00 va-001 / va-100|link=Visual Art's 1.00 SI.png|'生徒会の一存 1.00' Seitokai no Ichizon 1.00 SI-001 / SI-085|link=Seitokai no Ichizon 1.00 BT1.png|'バカとテストと召喚獣 1.00' Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu 1.00 BT-001 / BT-085|link=Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu 1.00 IT.png|'一騎当千 1.00' Ikki Tousen 1.00 IT-001 / IT-100|link=Ikki Tousen 1.00 XX.png|'真・恋姫†無双 2.00' Shin Koihime † Musou 2.00 XX-001 / XX-100|link=Shin Koihime † Musou 2.00 XX.png|'ニトロプラス 2.00' Nitroplus 2.00 XX-001 / XX-100|link=Nitroplus 2.00 XX.png|'ネブ 1.00' Navel 1.00 XX-001 / XX-100|link=Navel 1.00 QB.png|'クイーンズブレイド 1.00' Queen's Blade 1.00 QB-001 / QB-050|link=Queen's Blade 1.00 XX.png|'オーガスト 1.00' August 1.00 XX-001 / XX-100|link=August 1.00 XX.png|'真・恋姫†無双 1.00' Shin Koihime † Musou 1.00 XX-001 / XX-100|link=Shin Koihime † Musou 1.00 SW1.png|'ストライクウィッチーズ 1.00' Strike Witches 1.00 SW-001 / SW-100|link=Strike Witches 1.00 AP1.png|'アクアプラス 1.10' Aquaplus 1.10 AP-001 / AP-100|link=Aquaplus 1.10 NP1.png|'ニトロプラス 1.10' Nitroplus 1.10 NP-001 / NP-100|link=Nitroplus 1.10